The girls' tennis team
by chibi ryoma
Summary: yay i finally updated! i changed the title which used to be where's the girl's tennis team? i revised my previous chapters and posted a new one
1. Prologue

Let me explain the timeline of my story so that everyone is clear. This is an alternate universe of Prince of Tennis. This means everyone is still in their respective years (ie: Tezuka is third year, Momo is second year, Echizen is first year). At first I wanted Echizen to be in his second year but then I realized that means Tezuka and Fuji would have graduated, so I had to make some changes. So basically my fiction runs parallel to the Prince of Tennis story, meaning the boys' team will still play against Fudomine, Hyotei, etc. for the most part. I'm only going to mention the games in the passing, nothing in detail because I'm sure most of you have already seen the games. I'll simply make reference to it to show where the story is in relation to the anime. The main difference of course is the addition of the girls' team and romance. If there are any other confusions along the way, please tell me and I'll attempt to clear them up. If I don't clarify the confusion right away, that means I will do so in the fic, so wait patiently.  
  
Now onto the prologue of "The Girls' Tennis Team" Enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Miki, we're moving to Japan in two weeks"  
  
"NANI?! I just came home and you're telling me we're moving? Mom, don't tell me, we're in serious debt and now we're moving to escape loan sharks."  
  
"Miki, you've been reading too many mangas. It's nothing like that. Your dad was promoted but the condition was that he works in the Japanese branch of the company. Naturally he said yes since Japan is his native country."  
  
"But this is so sudden. What about my school? What about my life?"  
  
"Oh honey, I know this is hard for you, but I know you're not doing well in school. You don't tell me about it but your teachers call frequently telling me about the fights you get into."  
  
Miki opened her mouth, prepared to defend her actions, but her mother raised a hand. "You don't have to tell me anything. You're my daughter; I know you wouldn't pick a fight. I taught you better."  
  
Miki's heart warmed at her mom's trust in her. At the same time it made her very guilty for making her mom worry.  
  
"So look on the bright side, you'll get to start over in a new school, new environment. Not many people get chances at a clean slate. Oh before I forget, Hika-chan and her family are also going with us."  
  
"For real? They're coming?"  
  
Their parents are long time friends so Hikani and Miki had been best friends since they were young. They couldn't be anymore different from each other. Miki is very loud and opinionated. She does horrible in school. The only two subjects she was good at are English and Japanese. For some reason language comes easily to her. She has a short neck length hair. Many people say that she's a tomboy, always in fights. Hikani on the other hand is a model student. She has excellent grades, proficient in every subject. She is quiet but by no means shy or meek. She could be firm if needed to be. She has no problems voicing her opinions. She's always willing to lend an ear. She has waist length hair and people always comment that she's as pretty as an angel. She doesn't just walk she floats. (AN: anyone thinking Miyazawa Yukino from KareKano?) Everyone wondered why Hikani was with Miki. They all thought Hikani should hang out with someone like herself, instead of a troublemaker. Some speculated that Hikani pitied Miki because Miki didn't have any friends other than her. It made everyone think Hikani was a saint. But they did have one thing in common: their love for tennis.  
  
"Yes, your dad and Takuya-san were promoted to got there together. So you and Hika-chan will go to the same school. The company is also giving us an apartment to live in. We'll be neighbors with them."  
  
"When do we move?"  
  
Miki's mom laughed. "What happened to your important life here?"  
  
Miki stuck her tongue out. She was really happy. The situation didn't seem so gloomy anymore. She ran up to her room to call Hikani.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Hika-chan? It's Miki. Did you hear about going to Japan?"  
  
"Yea, my mom just told me. I was about to call you too."  
  
"I'm so excited, a whole new environment, maybe this time I wont have to fight."  
  
"I doubt it, you always did have a penchant for getting into trouble. Besides, you're always rescuing those in need. That's usually how you get into trouble with the teachers."  
  
"I know, they never listened to me when I said I didn't start it and the people who were bullied were always too chicken to say anything. It makes me so mad."  
  
"I guess it's hard to blame the teachers though. You did have quite a reputation. Nobody could defeat you and you know you're always quick tempered."  
  
"Enough rehashing the past. I'm just hoping school in Japan will be different."  
  
"MIKI! It's time for dinner!"  
  
"Hika-chan, I have to go, mom's calling. Talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, ja."  
  
Two weeks went by in a blink of an eye. They were in Japan, to start their new life.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
This is my first fanfic, so any criticisms are welcome. I'm going to write more in the next few days; the next chapter will be more interesting 


	2. The Encounter

************************************************************************  
  
The Encounter  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"We're finally here! Okaa-san, I'm going out to walk around with Hika."  
  
"Okay, but some home early. We still have to unpack."  
  
"Hai!" She left and went to meet Hikani in the park.  
  
"What took you Miki?"  
  
"Gomen, there were a lot of boxes. I still can't believe we live in the same building. Now we can go to school together."  
  
"And we can also stay together as late as we want." .  
"Come on Miki, let's hit the tennis courts."  
  
"Okay, let's go visit Seigaku afterwards. I want to see what kind of school we're going to be in."  
  
They didn't have to walk far. There was a tennis court in the park.  
  
"There's so much people, must be a match going on. Let's go watch." Miki ran down the road. Hikani smiled and thought, that Miki, she's always on hyper drive when it comes to tennis.  
  
"Hika look, that's Ryo-kun."  
  
"It is! I didn't expect to see him so soon."  
  
Just then Ryoma did a twist serve, hitting his opponent in the head. He was knocked unconscious. Miki laughed until tears came out, and Hika was trying to hold it in. She didn't like to laugh at other people's misfortune.  
  
Miki saw that Ryoma was about to leave and called him. "Ryo-kun!"  
  
Ryoma looked to see who would call him that. He knew only two people. He glanced through the onlookers and saw a girl waving her hand. Ryoma smiled, a very rare sight. "Miki-oneechan, Hika-oneechan what are you two doing here?"  
  
"We moved," replied Hikani.  
  
"Don't mind us. I thought you had a tournament, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was late to register."  
  
"Nani?!" exclaimed Miki and Hikani.  
  
"Doesn't matter, it wasn't important."  
  
Hika smiled, "Ryo-kun you haven't changed at all."  
  
Ryoma didn't say anything to that.  
  
"We're going to look around, see you later Ryo-kun. Oh and tell your parents I said hi. Ja ne." Miki and Hikani left to look around Seigaku.  
  
School was only a few minutes away from the park. They walked around school grounds, but they didn't go inside. Miki didn't want to go in until school started.  
  
"I'm surprised there's so much people here. Everyone must love school."  
  
"Look Miki, the only people here are athletes. It's probably summer practice."  
  
"Oh right, hehe."  
  
They went to the school tennis courts. They came across a sign that pointed boys and girls courts. They went to the girls' first since it was closest.  
  
"Wow they have four courts. We only had two in America."  
  
"Yeah, because of the limited space."  
  
"But it's quite empty."  
  
"That's because there was a friendly match going on today."  
  
Miki and Hikani turned to see who said that. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh you're new here? I'm the English teacher, Yamata-sensei. Nice to meet you." Yamata-sensei had long blond hair. She was wearing a white blouse with an ankle length purple flowered skirt.  
  
"Nice to meet you," replied Miki and Hikani as they bowed.  
  
"I'll see you two again when school starts. Sayonara."  
  
"Sayonara sensei."  
  
"She seems nice, I think she's American" said Hikani.  
  
"Yeah, I hope all the other teachers are like her."  
  
They walked to the boys' courts. There were a lot of boys, both belonging to the club and bystanders, notably lots of female students. Miki and Hikani looked around. They saw the regulars practice precision hitting and the non-regulars were either swinging their racquets or running.  
  
"Not bad," said Hikani.  
  
"Can't tell until I've seen them play a game."  
  
"True. It's getting late, we still have to go home and help our parents unpack."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They were walking back home when Miki suddenly stopped.  
  
"Hika-chan, go home first. I'll be home soon."  
  
Hikani looked worried for a second, but she didn't question Miki. She left and Miki went to walk to the grass hill nearby. (AN: The place where Kaidoh was practicing his boomerang snake) It's so pretty here, she thought, with the sunset reflecting on the water. I could come to love this place.  
  
She saw a stray cat nearby. Miki was always a sucker for cats. She plucked some grass and went to play with the cat. The cat was using its paws to knock the grass, and succeeded when the pieces of grass flew out of Miki's hand. The wind blew it to the middle of the road. The cat chased after it and stopped in the middle of the road. "Matte! It's dangerous!" Wait a minute - it's a cat. Why am I talking to it? she thought. Miki ran after it. She caught it then suddenly she heard a car honking. She turned to look and saw a truck headed her way. She didn't even have time to react.  
  
Tezuka, who was on the opposite side of the street, saw everything. He immediately dropped his bike and dashed for Miki. He pushed her out of the way with his arms tight around her. They fell down the grass hill and stopped right before the river. She landed on top of him. His hand cradled Miki's head to protect her from the impact. Miki felt her heart beating rapidly, in sync with Tezuka's. They stayed in that position for minutes with the cat between them. When her heart settled, Miki realized what position she was in and jumped away from Tezuka's embrace. Her face turns all red.  
  
"Thank you for saving me."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Miki nodded, "I'm fine, you protected me from the fall." Miki blushed again, remembering their embrace.  
  
"Your knee." Tezuka saw that her knee was scraped.  
  
Miki looked down and saw the blood trickling down. "Oh, I didn't even feel it."  
  
"It's the adrenaline." Tezuka kneeled down and took out a handkerchief and tied it around Miki's wound. "I have to go. Ja, take care of your injury." Tezuka went across the street, got on his bike and took off.  
  
"Matte!" Miki yelled, but Tezuka was already too far to hear. "I didn't even get your name." She whispered. The cat looked at her and softly purred.  
  
********  
  
When Tezuka arrived at the clinic, Oishi was already there.  
  
"It's rare for you to be so late, even though the appointment is still 10 minutes away."  
  
"There was a problem coming here." Tezuka thought back to the girl he saw. He remembered how it felt holding her in his arms. He knew he wouldn't have let her go on his own. Tezuka smiled.  
  
Oishi saw Tezuka smile. He must be in a good mood. He rarely smiles like that. It must be the "problem" he encountered. Oishi knew not to question Tezuka, since he wouldn't say anything.  
  
They went inside to see the doctor five minutes later. The doctor, Oishi's uncle, did some X-Rays to see how Tezuka's elbow was progressing.  
  
"How is it?" Oishi asked.  
  
"Tezuka-san's arm is healing rapidly. It must be youth. In another month or two there should be no more pain. If anything happens come see me immediately."  
  
"Arigatou." Tezuka got up and they both left.  
  
On the train, Oishi commented, "Your elbow should be recovered before we enter the Kantou. Maybe you shouldn't play with your left arm in the matches before then for quicker recovery."  
  
Tezuka didn't say anything. Oishi sighed. He knew Tezuka wasn't going to agree, Tezuka would never allow others to know he was injured, but Oishi thought he should at least mention it.  
  
********  
  
"Tadaima!"  
  
"Miki, what took you so long to get home? Hika-chan was home an hour ago."  
  
"Gomen, there was a problem on the way home."  
  
Miki's mom noticed the handkerchief tied around her knee. "What happened? Are you hurt?"  
  
"Iie, it's just a slight scratch, I'm okay mom. Don't worry. Can we keep him?" Miki asked as she showed the cat to her mom.  
  
"I don't know if this apartment allows pets." Miki's mom pondered about the situation. She also wanted a cat, but. "It's a stray?" Miki nodded. "Ask your dad if it's ok, and if he says it's fine then ask the land lord if you can keep pets in the apartment. If he also says it's fine then you can keep him but you have to go to the vet and get him checked out."  
  
Miki jumped up and down in joy. She hugged her mom. "You're the best."  
  
"Leave the cat here, I'll feed it."  
  
Afterwards Miki went upstairs and plopped down on her bed. All of a sudden she was very tired. Must be jet lag, she thought. She stayed on the bed thinking about her rescuer. Who are you? She started drifting to sleep.  
  
"MIKI!! It's time for dinner."  
  
Miki woke up from her nap. "Hai hai, I'm coming." She went downstairs and saw Hikani and her family. After dinner Miki brought Hikani into her bedroom. She told Hikani everything regarding her encounter with the mysterious guy who saved her.  
  
"It's too bad you didn't get his name or number."  
  
"I have a feeling we'll meet again."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
What do you think so far? Bad good? I'm gonna write more soon and try to make weekly updates. 


	3. First day of school I

************************************************************************  
  
First Day of School I  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Today we can look forward to a bright and sunny day. No clouds in -" Miki moaned and slammed on the snooze button. "It can't be a sunny day, it's the first day of school."  
  
"Miki? Are you up yet?"  
  
"Hai Okaa-san."  
  
"You don't want to be late on your first day of school."  
  
"If we were still in America, school wouldn't have started yet." School in Japan started a week earlier. (AN: I think) Miki got dressed and went to eat breakfast. Hikani was ready and waiting for her.  
  
"Miki, hurry up and finish. If not, you're going to be late."  
  
Miki moaned, "I don't want to go."  
  
"Come on, it shouldn't be as bad as New York." That comment lifted up Miki's mood but not by much. She hated school. In her last school, her only friend was Hikani and her only reprieve was the tennis club, but even there she couldn't enjoy herself. She hated her team members and there were too little courts to play in.  
  
"Let's go Miki." Hikani's voice interrupted Miki's thoughts. Enough dwelling on the past. Maybe Hikani's right, school will be better here.  
  
They arrived in school and went to the main office. They received a list of school rules and homeroom class.  
  
"Damn we're in different homerooms."  
  
"Which means we won't be in the same class either, except gym. Our classes are together then."  
  
"So I won't see you until gym and lunch?" Hikani nodded. "Japan's school system sucks."  
  
Hikani laughed, "I'm sure you'll manage without me for a few hours." Miki stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Come on, we might as well get started on our day." They went into their respective classrooms. Miki stepped through her classroom door. The teacher saw her and gathered everyone's attention. "Class, we have a new transfer student. Her name is Komoshi Mizuki. Komoshi-san, introduce yourself."  
  
"Konnichiwa. My name is Komoshi Mizuki. I recently moved here from America." Murmers erupted in the classroom. Comments like 'wow America' and one guy said, "I wonder if she's as easy as the American girls." Even though the guy whispered, Miki heard very clearly and glared at him. The guy cowered under Miki's stare. Miki looked around the classroom to see the people she was going to spend the whole day with. Her eyes widened when she saw the guy that saved her the other day. So he's in this school too! And in my class! Today must be my lucky day.  
  
"Komoshi-san, you'll sit next to Tezuka-san, near the window. Tezuka- san, raise your hand."  
  
"Iie, no need." Miki knew where to go, there was only one window seat unoccupied. "Konnichiwa Tezuka-san."  
  
"Konnichiwa," said Tezuka in his usual cold voice. Miki frowned. Why is he so cold? Everyone started whispering again, but this time it was mostly female on the other side of the room. "How come she gets to sit next to Tezuka-sempai?" "I'm so envious!" He's pretty popular in this school, must be his looks. If he hadn't saved her she would've thought he was a cold and indifferent person.  
  
Class started and Miki zoned out. At first she wanted to talk to Tezuka but he was concentrating on the lesson. Miki softly sighed. There went her crush. She liked guys that were sociable and outgoing. Tezuka seemed as opposite of that as you can get. Miki spent her time looking at the clock above the teacher. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. "Okay, we'll wrap up here," said Tamaya-sensei. Everyone got up and bowed to the teacher.  
  
Miki yawned. Finally! She thought lunch would never come. Miki turned to talk to Tezuka, "Tezu-" but Tezuka was already gone. Miki shrugged. I guess I shouldn't even bother. She was accustomed to guys chasing after her, not the other way around. Miki went next door to find Hikani. She was going to go in but stopped when she saw Hikani talking to a guy. She smiled. Hika already found herself a guy. A few seconds later, Hikani noticed Miki standing by the door and excused herself from her conversation.  
  
"Hi Miki," Hikani said as she linked arms with Miki. They went to eat near the trees.  
  
"So who was that guy you were talking to?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Kikumaru-san? I was glad you came in when you did. He talked so much I can't even remember half the things he said. He went from topic to topic. We were talking about his favorite toothpaste then food then school. All in 5 minutes!"  
  
Miki was visibly disheartened. "So. you don't like him?"  
  
Hikani shook her head. "He's not my type at all."  
  
"Aww, I thought you finally like someone. In all the years I've known you, you've never once showed an interest in a guy, and so many asked you out."  
  
"Well it's not like I'm a lesbian. It's just-" Hikani shrugged, "I don't know, I cant find anyone I feel comfortable with." I'm still waiting for that special someone, she thought. She didn't know who he was but she had a feeling she'd know if she sees him. She didn't want just any cute guy.  
  
"Hello?" Miki waved a hand in front of Hikani's face, "Earth to Hika."  
  
Hikani blinked and looked at Miki, "Sorry."  
  
"What were you thinking about? You had that wistful look." Hikani shook her head. "Iie, it's nothing." Miki didn't say anything more. She knew Hikani would tell her when she was ready to.  
  
"Okay, enough about me, what about you Miki? You've never had a boyfriend either."  
  
"All the cute guys that asked me out were either gang members or wimps. I don't want a guy that I can easily beat into a pulp and I don't want a guy that's ruining his life. I'd probably end up being more of his mother than his girlfriend!"  
  
Hikani laughed, "Maybe you'll find someone here. You could try looking in the kendo or any sports club."  
  
"I'm not THAT desperate. Oh, by the way I found the guy who saved me."  
  
Hikani tilted her head. "You don't sound that happy."  
  
Miki shrugged, "He's not as nice as I thoguht."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's just not sociable. I mean I say hi and he responds in such a cold tone. He didn't stay after even for a second to acknowledge me, or ask about the cat. And get this - he pays attention in class. He's just as studious as you, if not more so. He seems perfect for you."  
  
"You should be happy that he's studious. It'd be a nice change from the other guys that you liked."  
  
"Yuck. I don't think I can imagine myself with an A class student. I bet most of our dates would be spent tutoring me."  
  
"You don't know that. And maybe he's just cold in school. He might be a different person on the inside."  
  
Miki shrugged again, "Whatever. Besides I don't think I'm going to have a chance to get to know him outside of school. How would I approach him? It's like he has a wall between himself and everyone else."  
  
Hikani thought about it, but couldn't find any solutions. "I guess if it's meant to be there'll be chances for you to get to know him."  
  
"It's not that important. I'm not dying for a boyfriend." Miki glanced at her watch. "Umm Hika? What time does lunch end?"  
  
"12:30, why?"  
  
"It's 12:25." They looked at each other and the same thought went across their mind, SHIT! They closed their lunch boxes and ran back to class.  
  
Miki went into her class. "Komoshi-san, I don't know what rules are in America but here we arrive to class on time."  
  
Miki bowed, "Gomen! It won't happen again."  
  
"See that it doesn't. Go take your seat." Miki blushed and went to her seat. This is so embarrassing.  
  
Miki and Hikani had gym last period. The gym was split in two for boys and girls. They both had basketball. It was very boring for the girls, since they were just doing the basics like dribbling and passing. The boys were actually playing games. Miki and Hikani didn't care much, they talked the whole time.  
  
"Miki, are you planning on joining the tennis team?"  
  
"Of course. Mom told me that Seigaku had good tennis teams."  
  
"Yeah, I heard both the boys and girls team won the Prefecturals (AN: Is that how you spell it?) for four years in a row already. The boys won the Kantou a few times, but I don't think the girls ever did."  
  
"Either our team is really bad or the other teams are really good."  
  
"Well they've won the prefecturals, they can't be that bad."  
  
"We'll see when we go. Maybe we'll boost up their strength when we join. After all we did win the nationals title in America for the two years we were in the school."  
  
"Maybe the teams here are better than in America. Don't underestimate them Miki."  
  
"I know, I won't. When have you ever known me to be rash in tennis?"  
  
Hikani smiled. She knew what Miki was saying. Miki is always quick tempered in everything but when she steps into the tennis court she's cool and relaxed. She doesn't fall for traps easily.  
  
"Komoshi-san! Stop talking. Even though this is gym it's still class. As punishment you have to dribble the ball past the cones 20 times." Tamo- sensei was a pot bellied old man, in his 50s. His only enjoyment in teaching was punishing students.  
  
Hikani opened her mouth to say she should be punished too since she was also talking when Miki held her back and shook her head. Miki didn't want Hikani to be punished too, and besides she was used to it. For some reason teachers always picked on her instead of Hiakni. She didn't resent Hikani, it was just the way things were. Teachers always picked on the students with the bad grades. And it seems like Japan wasn't any different. But luckily this was gym and not any other class. The punishment was just dribbling, not an actual assignment.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch. Tamo-sensei always punished people, so this wasn't anything new.  
  
"Isn't she the new transfer student? I feel bad for her. Nobody warned her about Tamo-sensei."  
  
Miki took the ball and ran through the cones. Everyone was stunned at how fast Miki was going. She switched hands during turns so that she didn't lose her pace. She finished in less than 2 minutes.  
  
Tamo-sensei was angry that she finished so soon. He wanted to see her stumble through the cones. Class soon ended and everyone went to change.  
  
"I guess Japan isn't very different from America. Teachers still don't like me." Miki wasn't sad or angry about it. "Come on Hikani, let's go to the courts."  
  
"Hai hai."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry I have to cut it off here. I'll write more when I have time. I hope you all liked it! Please Review! 


	4. First day of school II

************************************************************************  
  
First Day of School II  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They arrived at the tennis courts. There were people practicing swings and others playing practice games.  
  
"Ehhh, not bad."  
  
Hikani laughed. "Ohhh Miki, you're always so critical."  
  
"There's no point in being nice if it's not the truth."  
  
"That's why you get into so much trouble. You could always keep your comments to yourself. You'd make a lot less enemies." Miki shrugged. Hikani knew Miki wouldn't change. She mused; maybe a nice guy will change her. Then she smiled. Miki didn't notice instead she turned her attention back to the court.  
  
"How do we join?" Miki asked.  
  
A girl overheard them and said, "Just sign up with the coach, Shirani- sensei. But the sign up doesn't start until next week."  
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks" Miki said.  
  
"What grade are you two in?" the girl asked.  
  
Miki looked at the girl who was speaking to them. She was short brunette with an oval face. She reached Miki's shoulder, meaning the girl was about five feet tall. The girl sported a ponytail and could be considered, Miki supposed, cute, if you go for the fragile type. "We're seniors. We just transferred. I'm Komoshi Miki and this is Takuya Hikani."  
  
"Kiyaka Tsukashi," the girl replied, "You probably wont get a spot as a regular. We have competitions to be regulars and our current regulars are really good. If you were juniors then you'd have more chances to get in because there will be three regulars graduating this year."  
  
"We don't need to rely on luck to get in. Besides the regulars can't be that good if they've never made it into the Nationals."  
  
'Miki!" Hikani elbowed Miki. "Don't be so rude."  
  
"That's quite a big mouth you got there." Miki and Hikani turned around. It was a girl in a white and orange uniform. She was a regular. Those who weren't wore purple.  
  
"Kirisago-sempai," said Kiyaka.  
  
"Just because you're seniors doesn't mean you'll become regulars," Kirisago said. Kirisago had shoulder length black hair. She was the same height as Miki and Hikani, about five feet and six inches.  
  
"Let's go Hika-chan." With that Miki left.  
  
"Gomen." Hikani did a slight bow. "Miki is really nice once you get to know her." Then Hikani ran after Miki. "Miki!" Miki stopped and turned. "You're going to make a lot of enemies again."  
  
Miki shrugged, "I didn't like her."  
  
"You're the one that provoked it!"  
  
Miki thought about it and realized there was some truth to it. "Okay, I'll apologize. if she beats me. And I promise you I'll try not to say anything this year unless it's something good."  
  
Hikani sighed. That was all she was going to get out of Miki.  
  
"Watch out!" someone screamed. Miki turned around and saw a ball flying at her. She caught it a few seconds before it hit her.  
  
"Gomen!" said Horio.  
  
Miki smiled, "It's okay." And handed to the ball back.  
  
"Arigato," Horio replied and left.  
  
"How come you didn't yell at him to be more careful?" asked Hikani.  
  
Miki shrugged, "People make mistakes."  
  
Hikani shook her head. She didn't think she'd ever understand how Miki's brain works. Sometimes she's so nice and other times she's so mean.  
  
"This is the boys courts right? Hey isn't that the guy you were talking to before?"  
  
"Kikumaru-san?" Hikani went to look and saw that it was he. "He didn't tell me he was on the team. And from the way he's dressed I think he's a regular."  
  
Just then he did a diving volley. "I didn't think anyone else uses acrobatics in tennis like you do Hikani."  
  
"Yeah, he's not bad. Hey, isn't that your cousin, Ryoma? He's a freshman, right? I guess that means he won't be in the intra tournament for regulars."  
  
"I think that's a stupid policy. If you have skills, then it doesn't matter the grade. I remember we had a hard time joining the team in 6th grade too, but we proved our skills."  
  
Hikani remembered that day. The regulars challenged them. If they won, then Miki and Hikani could never join the team but if Miki and Hikani won they could become regulars. The match was played the next day. A lot of people gathered around the tennis courts to watch. Many of them thought this match was unfair since Miki and Hikani were freshmen. Everyone was in for a surprise. Miki and Hikani whipped all of the regulars one by one. The scores were pathetic. They won by at least 4 games.  
  
"Mite, there's Ryo-kun!"  
  
Miki's voice snapped Hikani back to present.  
  
Ryoma heard his name and looked for Hikani and Miki. They were the only people who called him that. He turned and saw them. "Miki-neechan, Hika-neechan." He walked toward them.  
  
"We just wanted to say hi. We're going back to your place, so we'll talk then." Hikani said. She didn't want to stay here to long, she didn't know what Miki might say or do.  
  
They left school and walked to Ryoma's place.  
  
"Tadaima!" Miki and Hikani said as they took off their shoes.  
  
The first to greet them was Ryoma's mother, Echizen Rinko. "Mika- chan, Hika-chan, welcome back to Japan. I haven't seen you two since last year. My, both of you have grown so much. Come in, make yourselves at home."  
  
They went into the living room and saw Ryoma's dad lying on the floor reading. And they both knew what he was reading, hentai magazines.  
  
"Finally someone to play with."  
  
"Anata, they must still be tired from their flight," said Ryoma's mom.  
  
"Iie, we're fine. There's still time before dinner so we don't mind playing," Miki said.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
They went out to the makeshift court Nanjiro (AN: Did I spell that right?) created. Miki went first then Hikani. They were both totally defeated, 6-0. Nanjiro was very quick. Miki and Hikani weren't able to catch him off guard. They were out of breath by the end of their game. He definitely doesn't seem like a man in his 40s, they both thought.  
  
"Tired already? Tsk tsk tsk." He shook his head, "Young ones these days, so out of shape. I guess there's no one left to play with me."  
  
Just then Ryoma's voice was heard. "Tadaima."  
  
"Well, maybe there's one more toy."  
  
Ryoma came out to the tennis court and they played. The results were the same as Miki's and Hikani's, 6-0.  
  
"Half an hour left until dinner!" Ryoma's mom yelled.  
  
"How about you all play against me?"  
  
Everyone turned their heads. "Nani?!?"  
  
"Don't underestimate us, oji-san," Miki said.  
  
"I'm not underestimating any of you. I just know the level of your skills and mine."  
  
"THAT'S UNDERESTIMATING US!" they all yelled. Nanjiro just shrugged.  
  
Miki and Hikani got up and walked back into the court.  
  
"Ryo-kun, you're not playing with us. We know how bad your doubles skills are."  
  
"Che."  
  
So the game started, Hikani and Miki against Nanjiro. It seemed pretty even in the beginning. The girls were able to score more than usual and soon the game was 2-2. Then another fastball flew at Nanjiro, which he couldn't hit back. He didn't understand why the balls were faster. He just played against them in singles, they should be tired, instead it seemed like they were stronger.  
  
"Perhaps I did underestimate them," he thought, "they cover each other's weaknesses and Hikani is stronger now than before. Was she holding back? Iie, she wouldn't have." He smiled, "they must have a tight bond."  
  
"You two are good, but fun time is over."  
  
"Nani?!?! You were holding back?" Miki yelled.  
  
"You didn't think my skill was just that?"  
  
The game's pace quickly changed. Nanjiro hit fast and hard. The game ended in the next ten minutes 6-3. Hikani and Miki fell to the floor in exhaustion. Nanjiro wasn't as tired but he was sweating. He used almost his full strength. He thought, these kids are getting stronger and stronger by the year. Before I know it, they'll surpass me. Then he smiled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy with schoolwork and working on my Hana Yori Dango fic. I'll try to have regular updates from now on. Hope you like my fic! 


	5. Intratournament I

I'm trying to study for my SATs so I've decided to incorporate one of my SAT vocabulary words in each chapter. I'll go back to my previous chapters and insert a word.  
  
SAT word of the day: Haughty - (adj.) conceited, proud, arrogant  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Intratournament I  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty"  
  
Miki groaned. "I don't want to go to school. Tell mom I'm sick."  
  
Hikani sighed, "Miki you're always like this." Miki didn't respond and continued sleeping. "Today's the tournament for regular spots."  
  
At that Miki's ears perked up. "Okay okay I'm up." She changed and went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
On the way to school Miki kept yawning. "What's wrong Miki? Slept late?"  
  
"Yeah, I was-" Miki was about to say she was thinking of Tezuka, but she didn't want to tell Hikani. Why was she thinking of him? He sure wasn't thinking of her.  
  
"Yes. So what were you doing?"  
  
"Nothing, not a thing, I just couldn't sleep."  
  
Hikani knew Miki was hiding something, but she decided to let her slide for now. She'll find out soon enough.  
  
Miki realized Hikani wasn't going to ask anymore and sighed in relief.  
  
********  
  
"Konnichiwa, Tezuka-san."  
  
"Konnichiwa."  
  
Miki sighed again. She knew she wasn't going to get a decent conversation from him. Then the bell chimed and their sensei walked in. Miki groaned and thought, "The torture starts now."  
  
"Komoshi-san."  
  
She stood up, alarmed that the teacher was singling her out already. "Hai Sensei?"  
  
"See me after school."  
  
"Hai." Miki thought, damn it, am I in trouble? And it's only the second day of school.  
  
*******  
  
"Komoshi-san, I looked at your grades from your previous school." Uh- oh, Miki thought. "They weren't that good, so I'm afraid you won't be able to catch up here. I think you'll need a tutor. Here's a list of the top 20 people in your grade."  
  
Miki was shocked to say the least. She didn't expect this. Teachers always talked to her about her bad grades and the fights she was always in. None of them tried to help her, but then again she thought that this teacher probably doesn't know about the fights she was in. If he did he'd probably give up on her.  
  
She remembered when she was a freshman in her old school. The first Friday of school was the worst. That Friday was known to all as Freshmen Friday, which meant it was okay if freshmen were harassed a little. Miki and Hikani had no problems with the upperclassmen with the exception of a few idiots who tried to come on to them. But Miki, while going home, happened to see a small girl who was wearing her school uniform, being picked on by three guys, also in her school colors. She hated people who picked on others, simply because they were larger in number. Miki went to help the girl who was backed up against the wall.  
  
"I hope there's no problem here."  
  
One of the guys sneered, "None that's of your concern."  
  
"Unless of course, you want to play with us." said another guy.  
  
Miki smirked, "if I wanted to play with children I would go to a playschool."  
  
The three guys were mad to say the least. They couldn't believe this girl who barely reached their shoulders had the audacity to insult them. "I don't think you realize what situation you're in. You're sorely mistaken if you think that you can get away from here unharmed."  
  
Miki simply scoffed, "The only ones that are going to be harmed are you guys if you don't let us go."  
  
Of course the guys thought she was bluffing. After all what can a small girl do to them? They charged together.  
  
Miki looked at them and yawned. To her their motions were slow and flawed. They had plenty of openings. Amateurs, Miki thought. When the first guy tried to punch her she ducked and delivered her own punch. The other guys didn't back down. They simply thought she pulled a lucky punch. It soon proved to be wrong as they each landed flat on their back in seconds. They were all disoriented and didn't make a move to get back up.  
  
"It's a century too early for you guys to even think of defeating me. I have a 3rd degree black belt in karate." Miki turned to the girl who was sitting down with her back to the wall. "Are you okay?"  
  
The girl who was looking at the guys on the floor looked up at Miki. All of a sudden she started crying. "Thank you so much. I don't know what would've happened if you didn't come."  
  
Miki hated tears. They didn't solve anything. But she softened and brought the girl home. She thought she had made a new friend but the girl was afraid of being involved with Miki. The boys she had beaten up gave her trouble everyday. They rallied others and started picking fights with her. There were a few fights that were stopped by teachers, which resulted in her having detention. The teachers never listened to her side of the story. Since her grades were poor they simply thought she was a problem child. She hated those two years of her life.  
  
"Komoshi-san?"  
  
Miki looked up from the piece of paper the teacher gave her. "Gomen!" She was embarrassed to be caught in a daydream. There's no point in reminiscing now, she thought. She was given a chance to do better. And she was going to start with her studies.  
  
"You can leave now."  
  
"Hai," Miki bowed. "Arigato Sensei." She turned to go to the tennis courts. She met Hikani along the way. And they walked together to see whom they would be playing with. It turns out they were both placed in block D.  
  
Miki scoffed. "They probably wanted to eliminate both of us together. We'll show them that we have skills."  
  
*********  
  
Miki's first match was against a second year. She ended the game within minutes with her quick serves and hard returns, shocking everyone.  
  
"It's just because her opponent was weak. Anyone good could've had those results," Kirisago said haughtily. But deep down she admitted to herself, it's true a regular could have ended this game 6-0 but probably not with that time. Kirisago checked her watch; the game didn't even last 10 minutes.  
  
Hikani played next, also against a second year. The game ended with similar results. Everyone started wondering who these new transfer students were.  
  
"Way to go Hika-chan," Miki said as Hikani walked back to her.  
  
"I can't lose to you," she said with a smile.  
  
Miki smiled back. That's right, they were rivals this time. "May the best player win." She extended her hand.  
  
Hikani shook it, "Of course."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I'm so sorry I haven't updated like I said I would. It's just so hard writing this fic. I want to keep them in character but I'm having a hard time thinking of what Tezuka would say. And it's also hard thinking of names for their techniques. Anyone think they can help me? I'll describe the shot to you and you give me a name. E-mail me at cheri9394@hotmail.com 


	6. Intratournament II

By the way, I know I've been talking a lot about Miki and Hikani but that's because I wanted to give them more background information. I'm going to talk about the guys soon. Hope you all like this chapter!  
  
SAT word of the day: dulcet - (adj) pleasant sounding, soothing to the ear  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Intratournament II  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
[The next day]  
  
Hikani went to school early because it was her turn to clean-up. As she was walking down the hall she heard a beautiful melody. It sounded like the violin to her. She was drawn to the music room. She slowly slid open the door and was greeted by the sight of a gorgeous male with flowing brown hair. He had his eyes closed. He didn't hear her, or made no sign that he did. He continued playing to the end of the song.  
  
"That was beautiful." Hikani said when the man put down the violin.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at Hikani. He smiled easily, "Arigato." Fuji slanted his head, "Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
Hikani looked at him closely, "I don't think so. I just transferred here from America."  
  
"Ahh, so you're one of the new transfer students I've heard about."  
  
Hikani smiled, "I hope you don't believe everything you hear."  
  
"But I've heard nothing but good things. I suppose they're all false."  
  
Hikani laughed, a very dulcet sound. "Well you can believe those."  
  
The man smiled. Hikani's heart skipped a beat. Then she remembered she didn't introduce herself. "Takuya Hikani." She did a small bow, "It's nice to meet you."  
  
The man did likewise, "Fuji Syuusuke. I'm also a senior."  
  
Hikani was about to question him about the piece he was playing when someone ran past their room in the hall yelling, "Damn I overslept and I had morning duty." This reminded Hikani why she was in school early. She had totally forgotten she also had morning duty.  
  
"Gomen I have to go." She ran out the door, leaving Fuji by himself, still pondering where he had seen her before.  
  
********  
  
Hikani ran to her homeroom thinking, was I just flirting with him? I never flirted with guys, but this time it came so naturally. She went into her classroom and apologized to the other girl she had morning duty with. The girl said it was okay since Hikani just came to this school and isn't used to having chores. Hikani counted herself lucky at being let off so easily.  
  
She hurriedly did the rest of the things the other girl didn't do. She did things quickly and efficiently, amazing the other girl. They finished seconds before the teacher came in. Fuji came in after the teacher.  
  
"Fuji-san was on a trip and just came back." Fuji took his seat, behind Hikani. When she looked up at him, he smiled at her. Hikani was too shocked to smile back. She didn't expect him to be in her class since she hadn't seen him.  
  
"Fuji-san. You should get the notes you missed when you were out from one of your classmates."  
  
"Arigatou sensei."  
  
For the rest of the morning Hikani tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying but she couldn't. She was uncomfortable with Fuji behind her. She felt like he was staring at her. She knew it was probably just that she was too aware of him.  
  
If she had looked back, she would've seen Fuji was staring at her. He was still thinking of where he had seen her before. He felt it was important. Her name didn't ring a bell but her face definitely did. He loved mysteries. He didn't pay attention to the class like he usually did but when the teacher called on him to continue reading he simply stood up and finished the passage where the previous student had stopped.  
  
Lunch came none too soon for Hikani. She was about to leave when Fuji called out to her.  
  
"Takuya-san, Can I borrow your notes?"  
  
Hikani turned around, "Sure I'll give it to you after lunch." She didn't stay to chat longer, and practically ran out the door. She was too flustered to speak to Fuji longer. She's never had problems with guys before nor has she shown any interest in them, but Fuji was different. She didn't want to get closer to him until she got her feelings straight.  
  
Fuji didn't make any attempt to stop her. His eyes followed her until she left the class. Eiji noticed. Eiji was astonished that Fuji showed an interest in a girl. Through out the years he'd known Fuji, Fuji never showed an interest in anyone outside of the tennis players he encountered. Eiji smiled mischievously. This was something he could tease Fuji about. It was so hard to get Fuji flustered; Eiji had been trying ever since he met Fuji. Fuji never got embarrassed. He took everything in stride. The people that were easiest to get flustered on the team were Kaidoh, Taka, and Oishi. The hardest were Fuji and Tezuka. Tezuka always ignored what was just said but Fuji always replied. It was one of Eiji's goals to see Fuji embarrassed.  
  
"Ne, Fuji. You like that girl."  
  
Fuji nodded, "She's different. There's something about her."  
  
Eiji fell face flat. Fuji never responds how Eiji wants him to. Sometimes Fuji was too honest. It was a bit scary.  
  
********  
  
After school ended Miki and Hikani went to the courts, it was the second day of the intra tournaments. This time they both had a match against a regular. Hikani played first against Furata Reki. Reki was known for her speed and stamina, but she seemed like a turtle against Hikani. Reki helplessly watched the ball fly past her. 15 minutes after the game started the referee said, "Game set and match, Takuya 6-0."  
  
"Suge! She won 6-0 against Reki-sempai, the fastest regular." They all saw that Reki was breathing heavily but Hikani barely broke a sweat. Hikani didn't use any flashy moves or special techniques. It was just a simple game on her part of serving and returning.  
  
********  
  
[Meanwhile, at the boys' tennis court]  
  
"Ohayo Fuji! I thought you were suppose to come back yesterday morning? You missed the first day of the tournament," Oishi said.  
  
Fuji nodded, "But there was a delay so I didn't get back until yesterday night."  
  
They went to the scoring chart to see Fuji's rank so far. Inui was sitting behind the table and the score chart was behind him. "One default lose and one tie. The tie was because the other person wasn't here either."  
  
"Ehh lucky! Now you can still be a regular if you win every single match. And since you're not playing against Tezuka it'll be easy," said Eiji.  
  
Fuji nodded. He had thought the same thing. He's playing Momo, so there should be no problem there. "I heard there was a freshman that's competing in the intra tournament."  
  
"Echizen Ryoma," Inui said, "He's won both of his matches, 6-0."  
  
"Ehhh not bad." Fuji looked at the D-block to see who were the regulars the freshman would play. "Kaidoh and Inui." He smiled, "Inui have you gathered all the data on him yet?"  
  
"After his match with Kaidoh my data should be complete."  
  
Fuji smiled, to go against Inui's data tennis was no easy thing. It would be a perfect game to test Echizen's skills.  
  
********  
  
[Back at the girls' tennis courts]  
  
It was Miki's turn to play against Kirisago. Kirisago served first.  
  
"Mite! Kirisago-sempai is going all out! It's her spin serve."  
  
Miki was about to return it when the ball bounced towards her. She evaded it before it hit her face. Twist serve? She looked at Hikani, who nodded. It confirmed her suspicions. Miki smiled, so there was someone besides Ryoma who could do the twist serve. This was getting interesting.  
  
"Scared yet? You can still forfeit."  
  
Miki didn't say anything back to Kirisago, instead she smiled wide and bent her knees and held the racket with both hands. This infuriated Kirisago to no end. How dare Miki ignore her!  
  
Kirisago tossed the ball and did her spin serve. This time Miki was prepared. She held the racket with her left hand and returned the ball. Miki was also a southpaw like Echizen.  
  
"She returned it!" said one of the spectators.  
  
The game ensued. Miki amazed everyone with her speed and accurate hits. It was always right before the boundary lines. A few times Kirisago thought the ball would go out but the ball did a slight loop back into the court right before landing. Many of the spectators didn't notice but the regulars who were watching this match did.  
  
"What was that?" said one of the regulars, Fumari Shira, a third year. "The ball was about to go out but it didn't. I've never seen that before."  
  
"When she returns the ball, she puts a slight spin on the side so it does a small loop before landing," Hikani explained, "It's Miki's gust return."  
  
All the regulars, except the captain, turned to look at her. "You know her pretty well."  
  
"Of course, we've been friends ever since we were kids."  
  
They turned back to watch the game but there wasn't much to see. It was a slaughter. All the regulars were shocked. Kirisago has been the regular for a year so they knew her skill. She wasn't weak and on the team she's ranked 3rd. The game ended in 15 minutes, 6-0. Kirisago was breathing heavily. She knew she wasn't out of shape but she felt like she was. She looked up at Miki who wasn't sweating at all!  
  
"This is a good lesson for Kirisago," said the captain, "She's been too content with her skills."  
  
The vice-captain nodded, "Even though she's not number one on the team, she didn't view us as rivals. It seemed like there was no motivation for her to be stronger. Someone like Miki is exactly what she needs."  
  
********  
  
Miki raised her hands and stretched out her body. Hikani followed her lead. "It seems like we'll have no trouble being regulars. I'm a bit disappointed in the strength of the team though. The two regulars in our block were weak."  
  
"Maybe the rest of the people on the team are better, or they could specialize in doubles, not singles."  
  
"True I never thought of that." They packed up their things and walked home.  
  
Halfway home Miki stopped and told Hikani to go home first. She had wanted to go somewhere first. If Hikani had thought it strange, she didn't say anything.  
  
Miki walked to the bridge where she first met Tezuka. There was barely anyone about. She lied down on the grass and watched the sunset. It was rare that she had the time to simply lie down and do nothing.  
  
Unbeknownst to her Tezuka was behind her on top of the hill. This was also Tezuka's favorite place to watch the sunset. And his spot was where Miki was sitting. He thought of greeting her but hesitated to do so. He didn't want to disturb her, nor did he know what to say to her. He's never been a good conversationalist. He came to this place to watch the sunset but instead he watched her. There was something about her that drew him to her. He found it unnerving, especially since they met each other not long ago. He tried to ignore her in school but he was always conscious of her.  
  
He saw the street lights turn on and decided it was time to go. He didn't want Miki to realize he was watching her. He got up and started walking. He turned back once and whispered her name, "Miki."  
  
Miki looked around at the sound of her name. "Who is it?" she asked. She didn't see anyone near her. She looked to the top of the hill and saw the back of Tezuka. Tezuka? She thought. She shook her head. Why would Tezuka say her name? Miki shrugged, maybe she heard wrong. The sun had set; it was time to go home.  
  
********  
  
[At Hikani's place, around 3 a.m.]  
  
Hikani was tossing and turning in her bed, which was a rare thing. Hikani usually stays in one place. It was Miki's bed that always appeared to have suffered through a tornado.  
  
This time Hikani was reliving her childhood in her dreams.  
  
~"Okaa-san! Otou-san! Don't leave me." Hikani cried. She was in an ambulance. They were coming home from a barbecue at her mother's friend's place when a drunk driver rushed a red light, hitting their car. Her dad had died instantly behind the wheels. Her mother shielded Hikani from the blow and died soon afterwards in the ambulance. Hikani suffered a mild blow to her head.  
  
She was brought to the hospital where her injuries were treated. Her parents' friends came to visit her. She knew all these people, but she didn't acknowledge any of them. The doctor said this was normal because Hikani was going through shock. If there is no sign of her getting better within the week then they should call a child psychiatrist.  
  
Hikani shared a room with other children but she didn't pay attention to them. She didn't even notice them. Some approached her to ask what was wrong and others taunted her. Through it all she remained lying down on her bed. Her eyes were lifeless. Her mind was blank. She didn't know where she was nor did she care.~  
  
********  
  
[Fuji's place]  
  
It was midnight; Fuji had just finished reviewing Hikani's notes. She was very neat with beautiful handwriting. He was glad she was there if not he would've had to use Eiji's notes, which were all over the place with doodles. It's almost like he encrypts his notes. Sure, he could've asked his other classmates. He knew a lot of them wouldn't mind but he didn't want to give any wrong ideas to his female classmates. For some reason he didn't mind it if Hikani thought he liked her.  
  
Fuji lied on his bed, ready to sleep. He closed the lights and stared at his ceiling, picturing Hikani when she first walked into the music room. He had heard someone coming into the room. He knew instantly it was a girl because he smelled lilacs.  
  
He always stopped playing when someone came in the room because he didn't want to play for someone else. He didn't like performing and he wanted to only play for his special lady. But that morning he didn't stop. It was something about the lilac smell that compelled him to continue playing. He looked at the lilacs next to his bed, on his study table. He went to sleep and dreamed.  
  
~Fuji was wandering around in the hospital. His okaa-san had just given birth to a son a few hours ago. He wanted to see his new brother. He was about to turn right to the nursery room when he stopped and turned left. He didn't know why himself, but he thought he would find something if he turned left. He walked all the way down the corridor, to the last room. He opened the door and saw a lot of kids in bed. He didn't pay attention to any of them except the girl near the window. She was lying on her bed facing the window. Her bangs were swaying from the light breeze coming from the small crack in the window.  
  
There was something about her that drew him to her. He started approaching her when another girl, who looked to be his age, stopped him.  
  
"You don't want to go over there to her. She's doesn't like people."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She hasn't said anything since she came here and she ignores everyone who tries to talk to her. Even her relatives who visit her."  
  
"Maybe something happened to her."  
  
The girl shrugged, "She doesn't say anything so how can anyone know and besides your better off hanging out with me. I'm so lonely; nobody ever comes to visit me. She has so many people worried about her yet she doesn't care. She doesn't know how lucky she is. She's probably a spoiled brat anyways."  
  
The girl talking to him was getting on Fuji's nerves, which was a rare thing because he's always been easy-going. For the first time since he talked to her he turned to look at her. She was about his height, with neck length black hair. He supposed she could be called beautiful, if one went for the big eyes and pouty mouth. But she lacked warmth in her eyes. Fuji had always been good at reading people, and he could tell this girl was cruel. "My name is Shirikani Migure. Come stay with me and tell me all about you."  
  
Fuji didn't want to give her his name but his parents told him to be polite at all times. "Fuji Syuusuke. I'm sorry; I don't want to stay with you. I came here for her."  
  
Fuji stopped in front of Hikani's bed. Hikani remained motionless, looking out the window. Fuji reached to touch her. There was something about her that was mesmerizing him, but how could this be? He's never seen her before nor has he even heard her talk. Fuji brushed Hikani's hair. Hikani remained still. She didn't react to the touch, more like she didn't notice it.  
  
Fuji didn't say anything and continued caressing her hair. He touched her cheek, but still no response from her. He stayed there for hours, only when it was getting dark outside did he realize his parents must be worried sick about him. He left the lilacs he brought to visit his mother by Hikani's side, near the window. "I'll visit you again," he whispered. If he had looked back, he would've seen Hikani looking at him, instead of outside the window.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yay! I finished another chapter! I was going to do Fuji's and Hikani's romance in a sequel but I realized the timing had to be the same time as Tezuka and Miki, so I had to rethink about the order of my fic. That's why I've been taking so long to update. Do you prefer long chapters or short chapters? Long chapters would probably mean two weeks for an update whereas short would mean once a week update. By the way, this chapter length is what I think a long chapter is.  
  
So many people are confused after reading this! ^_^' To make it clear in case you didn't read the prologue yet (which I added an explanation) Ryoma isn't a regular. I made a mistake when I said he was. I want this fic to run parallel to the show, so that means Ryoma can't be a regular yet, since my fic just started. I know everyone's confused about Hikani but I'll explain that soon. That wasn't a mistake! 


	7. Intratournament III

SAT word of the chapter: sonorous: (adj.) having or producing a full, deep sound; impressive in style of speech  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Intratournament III  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"TODAY WE HAVE A SUNNY DAY, HIGH OF 76-" Hikani woke up and shut off her radio alarm clock. She looked at the time 7:00. It was rare for her to wake up to an alarm clock. She usually wakes up half an hour before.  
  
She knew she had a dream but she couldn't remember what it was about, except that she felt empty. It was an uncomfortable feeling. She shrugged it off, got dressed and was ready for school. Hikani looked at the time again, 7:15. Then she smiled, Miki was probably still in bed, time to wake her up.  
  
********  
  
Fuji was awake since 6:30, but he didn't get out of bed. He was thinking about his dream. He didn't recall most of it but he did remember meeting a girl in the hospital. He was sure it wasn't simply a dream. He had a recollection that he did meet this girl in real life, when his mother gave birth to Yuuta.  
  
He remembered he went to the hospital with his violin. Every time he played his violin he was trying to recapture his feelings when he first played. He had a feeling the girl he met was the key to all this. He tried to evoke her face but to no avail, he just couldn't remember. He was frustrated, a rare emotion for Fuji.  
  
He gave up thinking about her, and got out of bed. He dressed and went downstairs. He ate breakfast in silence with his sister and parents. His sister thought it strange that her brother wasn't talking. He was usually happy in the morning, but this morning she felt he was occupied. She didn't want to question him; he'll talk to her when he feels ready.  
  
*******  
  
It was the last day of the intra tournament. Miki and Hikani each had one regular left to play. And then they played each other. Needless to say the matches against the regulars weren't very exciting. The spectators weren't surprised when Miki and Hikani won 6-0, they had seen these transfer students' skills the day before. The reason there were so many spectators including the other regulars was because they wanted to see the game between Miki and Hikani.  
  
"So what's the score between us now?" Miki asked.  
  
"I'm up one."  
  
"You must have a faulty memory. I'm quite sure it was a tie."  
  
"Not after this game." Usually Hikani wasn't this arrogant when playing, but this time her opponent was someone she knew very well. She didn't have to worry about underestimating Miki because she wouldn't. No, she knew exactly how strong Miki was and how strong she was. She was just goading Miki when she said she'd win, but in actuality she knew this would be a tight match. She was sure Miki probably knew too. They were both excited about playing a real game with each other.  
  
Miki was the first to serve. Her 185 mph serve, which gave her many aces against the two regulars in their block, didn't affect Hikani, who returned it with ease. The game ensued. It was a rally between the two. Both kept their service game, a very tight match.  
  
Neither used any fancy techniques. Before the game started they had made a promise not to reveal anything until their first competition. They wanted to keep their skills a secret. So the game was a straightforward one that consisted of simple returns, normal smashes, lobs, etc. It should have been boring, but Miki and Hikani were hitting the ball back to each other so fast that it kept the audience in awe. It was like watching a swinging pendulum at full force.  
  
After 20 minutes the game was 5-5. It was clear a tiebreaker would be necessary. Both Miki and Hikani were sweating and breathing hard.  
  
"When they were playing against the regulars they weren't using their full strength," said the vice-captain.  
  
"And I doubt they're using it now. Did you notice they haven't used any techniques? I would be surprised if they didn't have any specialties."  
  
All the regulars did notice and wondered who the hell these two girls were. They were way above their level.  
  
The game lasted for almost an hour. There was a clear difference in playing techniques between the two girls. Hikani had less strength compared to Miki, and she knew it so she tried to return the ball to places where Miki had to make a run for. Miki, on the other hand, always returned hard balls. It didn't seem like she was using any techniques, but she was. She was hitting near the baseline, keeping Hikani from the net, because she specializes in net play.  
  
"Game Set and Match. Komoshi 7-6."  
  
Miki and Hikani walked towards each other and shook hands. "I demand a rematch," Hikani said in a playful tone.  
  
Miki smiled, "Anytime Hika-chan."  
  
********  
  
Still, the results were quite unexpected. Not only for the girls' team but also the boys'. Echizen Ryoma, a freshman, became a regular, surprising everyone. It was very rare for there to be a freshman on the regulars team. Not because they didn't have skill but because the majority of the regulars didn't allow it. And now the girls' team had two new regulars. This was going to be an interesting season.  
  
********  
  
"Even though the intra tournament is finished, this is no time to be slacking off. On the contrary, we should be training harder now to prepare for our upcoming matches. And one of our first matches is the annual friendly game between us and the boys' team," said the captain of the girls team, Shikiu Minizu. "For those of you who don't know this, it's a two day match. Everyone will play once as singles and another time in doubles."  
  
Miki and Hikani exchanged a look. They didn't know there was an annual boys vs. girls game in Seigaku. All they heard about was the intra tournament. Miki smiled, this was going to be fun.  
  
The captain continued speaking, "Since we have two new regulars, we're going to have a few practice matches to see who they should do doubles with during the game."  
  
Miki narrowed her eyes. Of course she'd work best with Hikani in doubles. There was no doubt about it. They knew each other's techniques the best. But Miki didn't say anything. Even though she hated playing doubles with other people, she thought this would be a good time to see the skills of her teammates.  
  
********  
  
[Boys' tennis court]  
  
"Echizen Ryoma ka? He's pretty good to defeat Kaidoh and Inui." Fuji said to Tezuka.  
  
Tezuka didn't respond, but then again Fuji didn't expect him to. After knowing Tezuka for three years Fuji learned how to tell what Tezuka was thinking without him responding. Like right now he was looking at Ryoma, meaning that he's also interested in him.  
  
"And I also heard the girls' have two new regulars, they're both the transfer students in our grade." Tezuka's eyes narrowed before he could control his emotions. Fuji smiled, so he too is interested in the new students. "The boys vs. girls game coming up should be interesting."  
  
"Regulars, 20 laps around the court." Tezuka said in his sonorous voice.  
  
"Ehhhh?!" Everyone complained.  
  
Fuji silently laughed, knowing that he affected Tezuka. Tezuka always told the regulars to run when he was annoyed. How rare for Tezuka to be interested in a girl. Fuji thought he was simply obsessed with tennis, and didn't notice girls. This was going to be fun.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
YAY! I'm done with another chapter! What do you think? I'm going to talk more about Hikani soon. And of course more of Tezuka and Miki. ^_^ 


	8. Boys vs Girls I

************************************************************************  
  
Boys vs. Girls I  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Finally! It's the day of the competition." Miki exclaimed, while they were walking to school.  
  
"It's a friendly match Miki." She knew Miki was waiting for this game the whole week. The boys' team was rumored to be unbeatable this year.  
  
"Not from what I've heard. Did you know the girls lost every single year? That's such a disgrace!"  
  
"It's perfectly normal. The boys have an advantage over us, body wise."  
  
Miki scowled. She hated that fact. "It's no excuse. What you don't have in strength you make up for in skill."  
  
Hikani shrugged. After a week practicing with the team she noticed a lot of flaws in form. She didn't say anything because she didn't think her advice would be welcome. They were already seen as intruders as it is. The girls' team wasn't weak; it's just that they needed a better coach. The coach they had just sat on the bench and went to sleep.  
  
*******  
  
Class went by slowly for Miki. She occasionally glanced at Tezuka who was always looking at either the teacher or his textbook. His posture was so rigid, so perfect that it made her want to muss him up.  
  
She sighed silently. She didn't have any noteworthy contact with him since that day. Mainly because she was always in school right on the bell, there was never any time to talk to him. But she didn't know if she really did want to get to know him. In truth he scared her a little. When she was in his arms she felt this need to keep him close. She was afraid of needing someone and in the process losing her independence. She was happy the way she was - single. And of course, like any other girl she would occasionally wish she had a boyfriend, particularly when she passed by the parks and saw lots of couples. But she didn't want to lose her freedom.  
  
Tezuka noticed Miki glancing at him from time to time. It took every ounce of his will to not turn his head and look at her. He tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying but it was no use. He knew everything the teacher was saying, so he didn't feel the need to pay attention. Even when the teacher made a mistake he didn't correct him. He was too distracted and he didn't like it. He always cherished his independence and he felt this girl was infringing on it, without even an effort!  
  
If anyone were looking at Tezuka he would've been caught clenching his fists, a rare sight because Tezuka doesn't allow people to see his emotions.  
  
********  
  
[Hikani's Class]  
  
Hikani was staring outside the window. She was listening to the teacher but she didn't focus like she usually does. She felt tired today, not physically but emotionally. It seems like lately she's been getting more and more absent-minded. She envied Miki who doesn't have a care in the world. Miki is so carefree, living for each day.  
  
Hikani wondered why she couldn't be like that. She stared at the sky. So blue, so full of hope, then she sighed. She turned her head away from the window and proceeded to pay attention to the boring teacher.  
  
Behind her, Fuji was analyzing her. He heard her sigh and wondered what it was that made her feel tired. He had this urge to comfort her but didn't know what he could do. After all they only met a few days ago, and they barely talked. There was never time. Ever since he came back from vacation he had tennis practice after school and Hikani always went to lunch with her friend.  
  
Fuji smiled. He'll have to be content in simply looking at her, for now.  
  
********  
  
Class ended none too soon for Miki. She met up with Hikani and they went to the courts. When they arrived the regulars were already there.  
  
"Now that everyone's here, I'll read the playing order. Doubles 4 - Akira & Shiku; Doubles 3 - Fumari & Mizu; Doubles 2 - Kajii and Ai; Doubles 1 - Komoshi & Takuya. And this is the guys playing order: Doubles 4 - Echizen & Momo; Doubles 3 - Tezuka & Kaidoh ; Doubles 2 - Fuji & Kawamura; Doubles 1: Oishi & Kikumaru. I'll announce the playing order for singles tomorrow. Okay we have 15 minutes before the game, do some warm ups."  
  
15 minutes later the two teams met at the boys' tennis courts. The doubles were going to be played there while the singles would be played in the girls' courts to make it fair.  
  
"Doubles 4: Momoshiro-Echizen pair vs. Akira-Shiku pair," the referee announced.  
  
Momo and Echizen had never officially played doubles together before. Echizen didn't even know the boundary lines of doubles. Needless to say they were losing horribly. In less than 10 minutes the game was 4-0. Momo's and Echizen's teamwork was non-existent. They kept bumping into each other when the ball landed in the middle of the court and afterwards they would argue at each other. Unsurprisingly the game ended 6-1.  
  
"Suge the girls won against the boys!" said one of the bystanders.  
  
They boys from the tennis club rolled their eyes. "Get real. Momoshiro and Echizen was the worst pair in the team. The only reason they were paired together is because they don't work well with anyone. Watch, this will be the only game the girls win."  
  
True enough that was proven in the next game. Tezuka-Kaidoh against Fumari-Mizu. At first it seemed like the girls were doing good, they were able to keep their pace and get some points in, but when they changed courts it looked like a slaughter. Tezuka began using his Tezuka Zone and Kaidoh was using his snake. Although the girls knew what to expect from Kaidoh, they didn't know how to penetrate the Tezuka Zone. After 20 minutes the Tezuka and Kaidoh won, 6-2.  
  
The next game wasn't better for the girls. Against Taka's power returns and serves, the girls were helpless. The boys won 6-3.  
  
"See, didn't I say the boys were going to win the next matches? Now the golden pair is up! They're definitely going to win."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I know I promised a regular update but now, with my schedule it has become close to impossible. I'm putting my fanfics on hold until I finish my college applications, so I'll resume regular updates at the beginning of the New Year. I know a lot of people are worried that I'm going to drop my stories but I can promise you that I won't do that. I finish what I start. 


	9. Boys vs Girls II

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I didn't realize it's already been 4 months. I'll try to update biweekly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Boys vs. Girls II  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"The girls are no match against the golden pair! This is going to be a slaughter, like last year," said one of the sophomores on the boys' tennis club. Everyone watching had the same sentiments. The girls' team looked on with apprehension as Miki-Hikani face Oishi-Eiji. They knew Miki and Hikani were good together but how would they do against the national level golden pair?  
  
"Doubles 1: Oishi-Kikumaru vs Takuya-Komoshi."  
  
"How come your name gets to go first? In America mine was first."  
  
Hikani rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you're worried about that right now."  
  
"It's a perfectly good thing to think about. Name order is very important."  
  
While Miki was arguing, on the other side of the court Oishi and Eiji were looking at each other puzzlingly. The same thought went through their minds, were these girls suppose to be a good combination?  
  
Eiji got fed up with it. They were waiting for the girls to serve. "Are you two here to play or argue over name order?"  
  
"Stay out of this!" Hikani and Miki exclaimed concomitantly.  
  
The referee cleared his throat, "Please start."  
  
"Let's kick some major ass," Hikani said. She was standing by the net. It was only during the exciting games that Hikani loses herself and starts using foul language.  
  
"Of course."  
  
On the other side, Kikumaru smirked. "Hope you're not all talk and no show."  
  
"You'll see soon enough. Ready Hikani?"  
  
"Whenever you are."  
  
Miki threw the ball in the air and slammed the ball to the other side. Hikani saw the projectile of the ball and smiled slightly. It seems Miki was going all out from the beginning.  
  
The ball landed in front of Oishi. He swung his racket, but instead of connecting with the ball he hit air. The ball had taken a sharp turn down, completely missing the racket, and bounced on the floor.  
  
"15-0," the referee called out.  
  
The audience was amazed. Everyone thought, what was that serve?  
  
"Did you guys see that?" Momo asked behind the fence. Inui was busy writing in his book. He didn't comment, a rare occurrence since he usually multi tasks writing and talking.  
  
"I only saw the sharp turn of the ball. It seems like before it connected with the racket there was a slight reverse spin on the ball," Fuji said, still facing the game.  
  
The rest of the team members, except Tezuka, looked at each other puzzlingly. They all thought, now what was that suppose to mean? Tezuka remained his usual aloof self. His eyes focused on the game playing out in front of him. Ryoma wasn't watching the game - he already knew the outcome.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone was waiting for Miki to hit her serve again, and she didn't disappoint them. This time everyone was watching her. Miki threw the ball in the air and jumped.  
  
"Ne. doesn't her form look like Echizen's twist serve?" Momo asked.  
  
The ball landed on the other side of the court but instead of bouncing in a straight path it did a sharp 90-degree turn. "30-0."  
  
"I think so too, but her serve is clearly not the twist serve," Taka replied.  
  
Everyone except Fuji and Tezuka looked to Inui for answers, but Inui still didn't say anything.  
  
It was Fuji who enlightened everyone. "She hits the ball differently. There's a slight sidespin, so instead of Echizen's twist effect where the ball heads toward the person, the ball makes a sharp 90 degree."  
  
Oishi saw the flow of the ball and prepared himself for the next serve. Miki jumped and hit. Oishi moved to the side but instead of turning 90 degrees to the right it went left. Oishi tried to turn and reach for it but his reach was a centimeter short. "40-0."  
  
"I can't believe the girls got three aces," said a male bystander.  
  
"The girls might be good but I know the golden pair isn't going to let them continue like this," said another bystander.  
  
"Don't underestimate Miki's angle serve."  
  
Miki served again. The ball once again bounced to the opposite side of Oishi's racket.  
  
"Don't underestimate the Golden Pair!" Kikumaru yelled as he smashed the ball back to the girls' court. Hikani saw Kikumaru move and positioned herself to return. She executed a drop shot. The ball rolled down the net on the boys' court.  
  
"Wow what a perfect move. She purposely did a drop shot because the golden pair was in the back court."  
  
"1-0 Oishi-Kikumaru serves." Oishi served first. It was fast and straightforward. The intense rallying began. Oishi and Eiji knew that they couldn't hold back if they were going to win.  
  
Eiji went all out with his acrobatics. He returned Miki's ball with his Kikumaru beam, but Hikani was ready for him at the net and dived for the ball then landed by doing a cartwheel with her free hand. Eiji missed the ball in his shock. This was the first time he encountered someone who also used acrobatics like he did.  
  
He wasn't the only one shocked; the rest of the girls' team was also stunned. Hikani had never performed acrobatics during practice. Eiji and Hikani began an intense battle at the net. Neither player relinquished control. Hikani signaled to Miki using her free hand. Hikani moved to the right corner of the net, forcing Eiji to return the ball to the left, the empty side. It was then that Miki shot up and did a drop shot.  
  
"2-0 Takuya-Komoshi serves."  
  
"I can't believe it! The golden pair lost their service game. This is totally the girls' pace," said Horio.  
  
"Oishi isn't going to stand by and let the girls take this game," said Momo  
  
Eiji was breathing heavily. This is bad, Oishi thought. Eiji had completely fallen for the girls' trap. Eiji couldn't back down from an acrobatics challenge, and it was clear that his stamina wasn't as good as Hikani's. He had to do something, if not they would really lose.  
  
This time Hikani served.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry I just ended there. I promise I'll have the next chapter out soon. Oh and I also made some major changes in the previous chapters, so please reread it. And as always criticisms are welcomed. 


	10. Boys vs Girls III

Just a side note: When you can't tell who said something then it's a bystander - someone watching the game. It's too annoying to keep referring to someone when it's just a comment from anyone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Boys vs. Girls III  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"It's only been 10 minutes into the game and Eiji is already tired. And the score is 3-0. This is bad," Momo commented.  
  
Everyone on the boys' team looked on worriedly. Was the golden pair going to lose like this?  
  
It was Hikani's turn to serve. Her serve wasn't as fast. It was straightforward which Oishi returned with ease. He aimed for the spot where neither girl was at, his right. But Hikani surprised him by diving for the ball. Her form was much like Kikumaru's diving volley.  
  
"Chance ball!"  
  
The ball was lobbed over to the boys. Kikumaru responded with a smash.  
  
Miki jumped and returned the smash with a smash.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Is that for real?" Everyone was stupefied. To return a smash with a smash not only required fast reactions but also a lot of strength. Kikumaru jumped really high so the ball had more power than a regular smash. Who'd have thought that this skinny girl would have that power?  
  
Fuji looked on with interest. "If they're not already at the national level, they're really close to it. Right Tezuka?"  
  
Tezuka didn't respond. He made no indication he heard Fuji but Fuji knew he heard. Tezuka never liked to say much during an intense match.  
  
"But so are Eiji and Oishi," Fuji noted. "Oishi isn't going to let them win this easily."  
  
Oishi knew that if he didn't do something this game will be taken by the girls. He had to change the flow of the game, now. He let the racquet graze the floor.  
  
"There it is! Oishi-sempai's Moon Volley!"  
  
Miki and Hikani looked helplessly to the back of the court where the ball landed directly on the line.  
  
Miki smiled, "Not bad. But then again if you're not at this caliber this game wouldn't be fun."  
  
Miki and Hikani weren't able to counter Oishi's moon volley. The score became 3-1. However it was clear that Oishi was the only one playing. Eiji was alert but he barely moved. But Miki and Hikani didn't target Eiji. Instead they both found it intriguing. How long can Oishi last?  
  
Not very long. Oishi was good but against Hikani and Miki he didn't stand a chance alone. The girls ran Oishi ragged, hitting all over the court. He was clearly at a disadvantage. The score soon became 5-1.  
  
Hikani returned the ball with a drop shot. Oishi was too far to reach it. Everyone thought the game was going to end when Eiji dashed for the ball. The ball flew past Miki and Hikani, within bounds.  
  
With Eiji revitalized they were able to win two games consecutively. The boys had control of the game. Score: 5-3  
  
Miki looked at Hikani. Both girls had the same thought going through their head. What happened? Hikani couldn't mark Eiji. It wasn't that his serves were hard to return but they always went past her. They did lose control of the game but it was only momentarily. They weren't going to let the boys sweep this game. They only needed one more point to win.  
  
Oishi dragged his racquet across the floor. Moon volley!  
  
"Let's go Hikani!" She dropped her racket on the floor. Everyone looked at them, curious as to what they were going to do.  
  
Miki clasped her hand together and bent her knees. Hikani ran and stepped on Miki's hand. Miki pushed her up. Hikani was 10 feet above the ground. She slammed the ball down to the boys' side. It hit Oishi's racquet out of his hand.  
  
"Hikani!" Hikani couldn't land without injuring herself because she was so high up. "Turn!" Miki yelled.  
  
Hikani maneuvered her body so that she was horizontal. She closed her eyes and waited confidently for Miki to catch her.  
  
Miki bent her knees and held out her hands. Hikani fell perfectly into her arms. "Hika-chan, I think you gained some weight."  
  
Hikani instantly got off and bopped Miki on the head.  
  
Miki pouted, rubbing her head. "Sheesh I was just kidding."  
  
"Game set and match. Takuya-Komoshi wins: 6-3."  
  
"I can't believe the golden pair lost!!" Horio said.  
  
"The score overall is a tie. Both the boys and the girls won two games. And who said it was an easy win for the boys?" said a member of the girls' tennis club.  
  
"It'll still be an easy win. Tomorrow is singles."  
  
"Don't underestimate our team." She hated this pipsqueak's arrogant tone. It's true that the girls had never won in this competition but this time the girl's team was strong. The result has to be different this time.  
  
Oishi and Kikumaru shook hands with Hikani and Miki. "Did you already figure out how to counter my moon volley?" Miki nodded. "Then how come you didn't do so in the beginning? Were you trying to make me overconfident?"  
  
Hikani shook her head vehemently. She didn't want Oishi getting the wrong idea. "Miki had to know how high your moon volley was before we could counter it. If not I would be at a bad height to smash the ball."  
  
"I see. It was a good game. Thank you."  
  
Hikani smiled, "Likewise."  
  
Everyone packed up their bags to leave.  
  
"Ryo-kun!" Ryoma wasn't the only one that turned, so did everyone on the boys' team. Hikani and Miki were walking towards him. "Wait for us; we're going home with you."  
  
"Echizen!" Momo grabbed him around the neck. "How do you know them? Don't-don't tell me you're dating them?!"  
  
"Of course not!" He shook Momo's hold on him. "This is Komoshi Mizuki, my cousin, and her friend Takuya Hikani." Ryoma introduced everyone on his team.  
  
Fuji smiled at Hikani who smiled back. She prayed she wasn't blushing because she felt flushed. His smile was a killer, she wondered if he knew that.  
  
Miki thought she felt Tezuka staring at her but when she turned he was already leaving. She didn't know if she was disappointed or relieved. It didn't seem like he noticed her at all. But after seeing him play she didn't know how she felt about him. At first she thought he was a geek. She didn't know he played tennis. His tennis form was stunning. He had grace and power. How could his attitude be so cold when his tennis was the extreme opposite? Was it only towards her?  
  
"Let's go Miki." Miki looked around her and saw that everyone was gone except for them.  
  
They walked to Ryoma's home. "So what do you think about your new team Ryo-kun?" Miki asked.  
  
"Mada mada dane."  
  
Miki and Hikani looked at each other then laughed. "Ryo-kun, you never change. Personally I thought both Seigaku teams were good."  
  
"Miki! A compliment from you about tennis players is rare."  
  
"You make it sound like I'm so arrogant."  
  
"Face it Miki, you are arrogant, just like Ryo-kun."  
  
"Hey, that reminds me. Ryo-kun, our last game ended in a stalemate. You chickened out of a rematch."  
  
"No! You know that wasn't it." Ryoma was indignant at being accused of running away. "I had a game in Japan."  
  
Miki snickered, "Which you missed." Ryoma sulked at the truth of her words. "It's okay. I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself right now."  
  
They raced home. Hikani smiled and shook her head. They were both such kids. "Wait for me!" She ran after them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's the end of doubles games. Hope everyone liked it. And regarding Miki's 185 mph serve. wasn't the scud serve around the 200? That's what I based her speed on. Correct me if I'm wrong. And as always reviews are welcome. If I get 10 reviews for this chapter I'll post the next chapter within two days. Promise! 


End file.
